Kneel Before me
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike has a phobia that shocks Xander


Title: Kneel Before Me  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike has a phobia that shocks Xander  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post Season 7.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Prompt #241 from tamingthemuse- Genuphobia

Xander stared at Spike; he just didn't get it. Was there something wrong with him? He didn't mean him in general just one specific part of him. Xander looked down at his clad crotch. No there was nothing wrong with his equipment. He was well endowed, so that meant something was wrong with Spike.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me, pet?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… what's wrong with you?" Xander said bluntly. He knew Spike wouldn't take offense to it… much.

Spike blinked at Xander with surprise. "Erm… nothing."

Xander huffed, "Well there is obviously something wrong with you! I know it certainly isn't me. I'm perfect! You're lucky to have me, you know!"

"Of course you're perfect, Xan. I honestly don't have a bloody clue what you're talking about though."

"I am talking about every time we go to the movies I am the one on the sticky floor sucking your brains through your dick and you never repay the favorite. What is up with that?" Xander demanded to know. "My cock is amazing! It's long and thick and any guy would be lucky to suck it!"

Spike ducked his head in embarrassment. "Of course I know that, pet. And it's not like I never suck you is it?"

"In bed so doesn't count! What about that time when you were watching that soccer game and I knelt on the floor for the entire game? My jaw was sore for two days!" Xander said with a pout.

"That was a bloody good game, and it's football," Spike reminded Xander for the hundredth time.

With an eye roll Xander continued to stare at Spike. There was no way he was getting out of this. "Tell me."

"It's embarrassing," Spike said, wishing there was some way to get out of this.

"I'm not going to laugh," Xander said softly.

Spike straightened up, "You want to know? Fine! I'm a Genuphobic."

"Oh…" Xander replied looking perplexed. "Um… what's that?"

It was Spike's turn to roll his eyes. "You daft git, I'm afraid to kneel alright?"

"Nuh uh, you're making that up. There's no such thing as a fear of kneeling." Xander snorted with disbelief.

Spike glared at his lover, "You calling me a liar? I may do a lot of things but I'd never lie to you!" he barked. Ungrateful wanker, Xander wanted to know the truth and then he had the nerve to say he was lying.

"I'm sorry, baby," Xander pulled Spike close to him and kissed him. "I didn't mean to call you a liar. It's just that… it's weird. Do you know why?"

"Of course I know why!" Spike snapped at Xander. His face softened as he looked at Xander. "Sorry, luv."

Xander ran a hand through Spike's hair. "It's all right. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's fine, it's been over a century. You'd think I'd be over it by now." Spike said mostly to himself. "When Drusilla first turned me, Angelus wasn't too happy about it. He definitely didn't like the fact that I was insolent. He'd make me kneel for hours on end, whipping my hide until the skin hung off my back hung off."

Xander paled, he was sure he was going to puke. That added a whole new reason to hate Deadboy. "Oh God. That's… That bastard!" He unconsciously moved a hand to Spike's back, as if he were expecting to feel the wounds.

"They've healed over, Vampire remember?" Spike said softly, taking Xander's hand and kissing the palm. "Since then I just can't."

"I am so sorry, Spike. I-I didn't know. I shouldn't have gotten all pissy, about it." Xander said, the guilt weighing down on him.

Spike knocked Xander's head with his own gently. "You didn't know, and it's not like you did it, yeah? Just my demons that I haven't faced yet, that I'm just not ready to face."

Xander nodded, "Yeah. I mean I'm still terrified of clowns. I don't feel like going to a circus to face them."

"Maybe one day I'll face it but for now…" Spike's sentence died off.

"For now the bed is just fine," Xander smiled reassuringly. "Plus it's not like it's bad in bed." He leered at Spike.

Spike threw his head back and laughed. "No, pet. It is definitely not bad in the bedroom."

"Wanna show me?" Xander asked hopefully, his eyes dark with lust.

"Is that a trick question?" Spike asked and jumped over the coffee table and into their bedroom leaving Xander on the couch staring after him for a minute before he rushed after him.

The End


End file.
